


Enjoying

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 8





	Enjoying

Kim Dahyun found weird that the other side of the bed was cold and when she open the eyes she have found Minatozaki Sana at the door with a big smile and hot chocolate and kissed her and say "Merry Christmas Unnie"

Kim Dahyun was just so happy about all of this, she can't believe how she lucky.

She returned the kiss and say "Merry Christmas"

They gonna have one great day together and enjoying the day with some food and drink like chocolate and watch movies.  
It was a perfect day to relaxing


End file.
